Sandy Adventures
Sandy Adventures is a SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off series created by Wikia user Sandra Cheeks. It revolves around Sandy Cheeks, a young high-spirited squirrel who lives underwater. The show is rated TV-Y and airs (in reruns) on Nick Jr. daily and occasionally airs a new episode (every month, a new episode airs on the channel) Season 2 is going to air on Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon's Playdate on January 3, 2013. On May 1, 2009 the show celebrated its 10th anniversary. The special episode was supposed to air on September 27, 2009 on Noggin, right at the same time as the logo change. It will air in 2013, says Viacom in February 2010. Sandra Cheeks says Sandy Adventures is going to be hard to continue, I mean, because there is guys likr Tom Kenny, says that he's to busy with the real SpongeBob Please readfairlyoddparents.wikia.com/tinycosmo for more info. Sandy Sandy is the main character. She is only five squirrel years old and loves to build inventions, but they don't always work. SpongeBob SpongeBob is another main character and Sandy's best friend. Patrick Patrick is SpongeBob's best friend. Larry Larry is one of Sandy's friends and acts as the tritagonist of the Sandy Adventures series. Squidward A blue-green Octupus. Sandy is the only one who understands his dislike of his neighbors. Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs is a greedy red crab. Plankton Plankton is Mr. Krabs' arch enemy. Gary SpongeBob's pet Mrs. Puff Mrs. Puff is Sandy's kindergarten (since Sandy's only five squirrel years old) teacher. Pearl A teenage whale. She tries to help Sandy but usually gives her "teen advice". Karen Karen is Plankton's wife. Supporting Characters Scooter Scooter is Sandy's friend. He pops up to add a comment in every episode except for Sandy Goes to the Moon Again!. Larry Larry is a lobster and is usually beaten by Sandy in beach contests. Feature film A feature-length film was created, based on the series. It was rated G (for General Audiences) by the MPAA. The movie was extremely popular and did well in the box office. It took two years to complete and was released in theaters on April 17, 2013. The movie itself had a spin-off created, based on it, under the name of Sandy and her Movie. The movie created an entirely new subject (a new employee of Plankton's named Fish O'Donald) never mentioned in the series it was based on. The movie was written by Sandra Cheeks (and possibly Ponyo Fan) and directed by Sandra Cheeks. The main cast were voiced by Sandra Cheeks. Many merchandise based on the movie was manufactured. The movie was released on video, DVD, and Blu-Ray one year after the movie was, and each featured an exclusive short not belonging to any specific spin-off (such as the movie's spin-off). Episodes Many episodes are in production, though only several have aired. Several have been released on video and DVD. All episodes start with the phrase "Sandy and the" with the exception of Sandy Goes to the Moon Again! and Everyone, Everyone. All episodes air on Nick Jr. and some have aired as reruns as part of Nickelodeon's Preschool Play Date. The first episode (also known as the pilot episode) Sandy and the TV Show aired on May 1, 1999 as part of Nick Jr's "Best Play Day". Episode list Sandy and the TV Show Sandy gets to be the star of her own TV show, like Zeus the Guitar Lord! Sandy And The Space Shuttle When Sandy goes to Kenedy Space Center, her curiosity soon brings her on the shuttle and it's about launch! Sandy and the Nightmare Sandy has a nightmare about her friends turning into monsters! Sandy and the Brand New Movie Sandy earns enough money to watch a new movie, but it turns out to be horrible! Sandy and the Question Sandy comes up with an unanswered question, but no one knows the answer! Sandy and the Pesky Neighbor Sandy realizes that Squidward is being mean to her friends. Sandy Goes to the Moon Again! Sandy goes to the moon again - and brings along her friends SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Gary, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Karen! Sandy and the Teacher Sandy goes to school, but she is afraid of her teacher Mrs. Puff! Sandy and the Book Sandy publishes a book about her adventures. Sandy and the Fight Sandy gets herself into the middle of a "Boys vs. Girls" karate fight! Sandy and the Contest Larry the Lobster, a lifeguard from Goo Lagoon (a beach in Bikini Bottom), challenges Sandy to a difficult beach contest! Sandy and the Dance Sandy learns a new dance and tells her friends about it. But who knew that her friends would tell a dance perfectionist, and get Sandy admitted to a dance contest? Sandy and the Beach Sandy goes to Goo Lagoon. Everyone, Everyone Sandy, SpongeBob, and Pearl put on a play. Sandy and the Future Sandy sees herself as an adult. Sandy and the Food Sandy tries a new food. Sandy and the Superhero Sandy meets her favorite comic book superhero, who turns out not to be as super as he is in the books. Sandy and the Real Creatures Sandy sees herself and her friends as actual sea creatures. Sandy and the Invention Sandy creates her greatest invention which it can talk, think, dance and sing. Sandy and the Engines Sandy teleports to the Island of Sodor and meets Thomas & his friends. Sandy and the Movie Sandy Creates her very own movie. Sandy and the Dark After confessing her secret fear of the dark to Pearl, Pearl will do anything to help her conquer her fear. List of episodes Cast *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob and Gary *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton and Larry *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Lori Alan as Pearl *Jill Talley as Karen *Dee Bradley Baker as Scooter *Joseph Morley as Thomas & Friends (Sandy and The Engines ''Only) Producers Sandra Cheeks created the series. She directs every episode, and has written most episodes. Some episodes are written by wiki owner Ponyo Fan (who requested to make episodes). Continuation series A series believed to be a "continuation" to ''Sandy Adventures was created under the title of "Cheeks: The Series" by Sandra Cheeks on November 3, 2011. It follows Sandy as an adult. Links *List of Sandy Adventures episodes *Category:Sandy Adventures *Category:Episodes of Sandy Adventures *Category:Cheeks: The Series There are no external links (from somewhere other than SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) with information on the fanon series. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sandy Adventures Category:Spin-Offs Based on Sandy Category:Sandy Cheeks Category:Featured